


Million Dollar Family

by MarMar22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar22/pseuds/MarMar22
Summary: Tobin is a world wide known actress and is starting a new movie, but no one that she has auditioned with has made an impression on her. That is until she runs into Christen Press and believes she has what it takes to make it to the big times---even though Christen has no idea what the big times are.





	1. Stairwell to Heaven

Heres the thing. I love the attention…to an extent. I love people knowing my name, that I made that possible through hard work. I hate how I’m on a date with this random hot fan and there are so many cameras flashing through the restaurants.

            “What made you go into acting?” The girl across from me asks. I already forgot her name. Her phone number isn’t even saved in my phone.

            “I was good at it. So why not.” I flash my million dollar smile. My smile is worth 2 million to be exact, I have everything on my body insured.

            We end the date making out back at her place. “That was nice, Heather.” I sigh laying on my back on her bed.

            “My name is Madison..” Shit. I look at her for a second. I never feel bad about these situations, I just make their night so they never forget my name.

\-----      ----                               -----                              -----                              -----      ----

 

            “Tobin! Man come on make up your mind. Do you want to be at the auditions? The producer thinks it’s a good idea. To see if you have a connection with any one of them.” Kelley, my manager, asks me as we take out morning run together on the beach. I stop so my lungs can feel loved for a few minutes.

            “I’d love to, Kel. I’m glad we’re working with this independent company. The script looks amazing and this could be their big break for them. I think them giving the actors their own perception of their characters, I’ve never had that. What do you think about it?” I ask my closes friend as we continue our 5 mile run. We finish at our house.

            I really like what our house provides for us. It’s three levels plus the basement. The basement and the first floor are the common areas, carrying the kitchen and dinning room. The 2nd floor is all Kelley’s then the 3rd floor is all mine.

            “Tobin I swear to the lordy above if you’re not in the car in three minutes I am leaving without you!” I hear Kelley’s muffled voice from a floor below. Shit. I quickly end the call to one of the many non-profits I sponsor. Of course no one will know about this because I believe that the cause should be the center of attention not who’s name is attached to it. Ya dig?

            “Here I am Kel. We have an hour before the first persons audition starts.” I sigh as I fix my shirt that came up a little as I jumped into the black BMW SUV that will drive us to the auditions in downtown Chicago.

            “Well maybe you can have a phone interview before?”

            “Maybe no. I hate phone interviews. They can skew everything towards their favor a lot easier.”

            We drive in silence for the next 15 minutes as we arrive to the hotel that is along Lake Shore Drive, right next to Lake Michigan. It’s the tail end of winter so there’s not a lot of people out sight seeing, and it’s also 6am on a Thursday so no one wants to be out.

            “Ms. Heath! Ms. O’Hara! Nice to see you! Come on this way!” The nice intern said as he lead us to the elevators and to the pent house, where to auditions will be held. Right when we walk on the floor, gasps filled the air. All my maybe soon-to-be coworkers watch me walk to the room like I had an animal on me. Don’t get me wrong, I love when beautiful women watch me like they haven’t seen anything like me, but they just see my net worth. They just see me on the screen and think they know me.

            Kelley and I socialize a little with everyone else in the room. Soon, audition start exactly at 6:30.

            “Alright Ms. Smith. Please read the script and get in character. Remember, you are the daughter of a high general in the Navy, never been around normal society. This is your first time out and about without being watched by the Navy and you meet Tobins character. Now,go!” The directors says and this goes on for 8 hours. One by one, I act out the same scene with hundreds of talented women. But no one clicks with me. Of course I can work with whoever, but to make something great, there needs to be a connection that a movie producer cannot make up.

            “So, is any one sticking out to you?” Kelley whispers to me as we all sit around with pictures of everyone we’ve seen.

            I sigh and rub the exhaustion out of my eyes. “Honestly no. I think I’m going for a quick walk to think about it.” I give a fake smile and hold my hand out to my body guards to show them that I want to be alone right now. I need a break from that stuff room with all those stuffy people.

            I walk down a few flights of stairs, going a little bit too fast to get blood flowing through my body and to get my thoughts all together.

            “OW!” Someone says as I ram into them. I was too much into my head that I didn’t see this girl walking up the opposite directions.

            “ I am so sorry. Are you hurt?” I ask as I help pick up this tan girl. The first thing I notice is her green eyes and shy smile that makes my stomach feel all weird.

            “No no no. My fault as well.” She  chuckles as she dusts herself off and gets off the crap on her ‘Navy” shirt.

            “Are you in the navy?” I asked truly interested.

            “Oh! No. My family is a navy family, we just back from Africa. We were actually there for 10 years. Kinda cut off from the world…and I’m rambling aren’t I?” She stops herself and takes a deep sigh. “I’m going to leave now before I do anything else embarrassing . Nice meeting you…”

            “Tobin. Tobin Heath.” I say and extend my hand to shake hers. She has no idea who I am. First person since going to my grandma retirement home 4 years back. “Is it ok if I walk back with you. I have no idea where I am.” I lied.

            “Nice to meet you Tobin. I’m Christen Press. I mean if you want. Just going up to the 29th floor.”

            We walk up the stairs while making small talk and theres that connection I couldn’t find with any one else I have talked to today.

            “Heres my room. Wheres your room?” Christen asks as she leans against her door. I stick my hands into my pockets feeling nervous for the first time in forever.

            “One floor above us actually.”

            “How did you get the pent house? On the website, it says it was unbooked for today but when I tried to book it, they just said no!” Christen talks with her hands and I don’t think I found anything more cute.

            “Oh well. I know people.” I wink and she gives a light laugh. “Well I should start on going back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you Christen Press.” I give one of my million dollar smiles and go back to the audition room.

            “Here are the top 10 in our opinions. What do you think?” The director hands me the head shots, and I honestly don’t remembers any of their auditions.

            “Here’s the problem guys. I don’t remember any one of these people. That means they didn’t give me off the vibe that they could do this movie justice. They didn’t show that they could understand the feeling of being a military family….wait!”


	2. THE Tobin Heath!

            I go into my room after my talk with Tobin. She seemed so familiar. I think someone in my Chemistry class in high school looked just like her. I grab my phone to call my best friend Alex to tell her about my encounter.

            “Hey girl! You made it back to the states ok!” Alex basically screams into the phone.

            “Yeah Lex. I was all fine until you just tried to scream off my ear drums. But get this” I go into detail about my whole day of events and I get to the part of meeting this stranger in the stairwells.

            “Wait wait wait. Tobin Heath? THE Tobin Heath? Did you freak out?” Alex was getting excited and I have no idea why?

            “I mean. No? Why would I be? I embarrassed myself pretty bad in front of a complete stranger.” I shrug thinking back to my mistake of looking at my feet as I climb stairs.

            “Christen Press I hate you. Tobin Heath is soooo hot! She’s the biggest name on the big screen right now! I just saw on Insta that she’s in Chicago helping out auditioning for her next movie!” No shit.

            “Oh, well. She was nice-“ I get interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hold on Alex,” I put the phone into my shoulder as I answer the door. “Tobin?”

            “Yeah! Hey Christen so I was working and I thought you would be perfect for…wait. Can I come in?” Tobin asks a little bit out of breath. She must have really gotten here in a hurry.

            “IS THAT THEY TOBIN HEA-“ I hang up the phone before Alex goes on.

            “Yeah. Sure.” I open the door wider so she can come in. Tobin sits at the small kitchen table that the hotel provides with every room. “As you were saying?” I ask, a little nervous being around her. Something about her seems mysterious but warming and or warning all at the same time.

            “Ok. So. I act a little bit. And I was upstairs helping the director with auditions with my ‘Lover’ in this new movie. And all day long I have been doing this same scene with hundreds of professional actors and no one had that passion. But I think you would have that passions, Christen. Its about being in a military family and no one can channel all those feelings that came with that…except you.” Tobin face was getting red from not taking a breath. She inhales a big gulp of air and starts again. “So I was wondering if you can come audition with my upstairs. If not that’s not a big deal. What do you think?” What do I think.

            “Wait. What?” I stand up and pace around. I cant act around professionals. I don’t even know how to act! I still can’t get away with playing sick! Tobin gets up grabs my shoulders to get my attention.

            “I’ve been in this business for a while. And, I’m not going to lie, I felt a connection between us. Nothing can force that connection between two people. Hell, no amount of money can buy that. I wont beg you to do anything because this is your decision. But it is only an audition.” Tobin gives me a smile that is worth a million dollars. I get lost in them for a second but then reality hits.

            “Only an audition.’

            Tobin brings me to a room that has dim lights and about ten people in fancy suits with clip boards behind a big table. I can feel my heart race and my hands are getting sweaty. When I look for familiar brown eyes, I find them as she gives me a smile while she talks to a short freckled woman.

            “Here’s the scripts. It’s not long. But try to force all that frustration from never having a normal life because of being in your certain family. Really force that emotion out through your voice, body and eyes. Make every in this room feel what you feel. What you are saying is in blue and what I say is in green. Any questions?” Tobin asks as she hands me the piece of paper that has about one paragraph worth of writing on it.

            “What if I’m no good?” I whisper to my new friend. Tobin boldly puts her hand softly on the small of my back and starts talking.

            “It’s ok to be nervous. Understand that feeling then know you control it.”

            “Ok. Christen Press, three, two, one.” One of the guys tells everyone in the room and Tobin starts acting and she is amazing. Everything she is feeling, I can feel too. But me adoring her made me tune out my turn. So we go again. This time I am determined to match the energy that Tobin is putting out. I don’t look at the paper, knowing that I memorized most of my words.

            “Was I that bad?” I wonder out loud when the audition is over and everyone’s mouth is open but nothing is coming out.

            “Holy Jesus.” Tobin mumbles and looks at me and I don’t want her to look at me like that in public. It looks like she wants to rip my clothes off. She takes my hand and drags me over where her one freckled friend stood.

            “What did I tell you?!” Tobin half whispered and half yelled. She puts her arm around my shoulder like we are about to do a huddle.

            “My name is Kelley O’Hara. I’m Tobin’s manager. And I have no doubt that you should take it. And I advise that you have a manager going into this meeting that is about to happen and I so happen to be a decent manager.” Before I could respond a man came over and he took my hand.

            “Ms. Press. That was amazing. I am Tom, the director of this movie. And behave of my colleagues, I would like you to offer you this role.” What the hell is happening. I look at Tobin and she could tell I needed a moment.

            “I have to pee. Does any one else need a bathroom break? I think I heard a yes from Christen. We will be right back.”

            Tobin and I rush to the bathroom as I feel my stomach churn as we get closer. Right when we get into the one stale bathroom, I lose my breakfast in the toilet.

            “Wow killer.” Tobin laughs as she holds up my hair and rubs my back.

            “This is all too fast.” I whisper and angrily whip my hand on my face to  get the tear that dared to escape. “I have no idea what to do.” I admit as I stand up and wash my face in the single sink. I look at Tobin who is standing by the door so no one else would come in. “What do you think I should do?”

            Tobin looks around looking for the right words. “I think you should take it Chris. From what you said, you just got back to the states. And you were going to have a job interview later on today. Well…here was your job interview and everyone loved you and what you just did. I know this is scary. I was 15 when this moment happened and I was all alone with no million dollar family everyone thinks I have. But in this moment, your moment, you are not alone. I will make sure no one fucks you over. And I hate to admit it, but Kelley is one damn good manager. I will support you with whatever you decide.”  My heart swells with the honesty in her words.

            “If I go in there what will they start saying?”

            “I will be an informal agreement to take this role. They will talk numbers probably tomorrow or the day after that.”

            “Let’s go back.” I firmly say. I try to walk towards the audition room but my legs are frozen with fear.

           


	3. First day

I have never been attracted to someone just based on how they talk to a while group of strangers. After our little moment, Christen and I walk back to the room. I stand a few feet behind her so she can be the center of attention.

            “I have given this some thought and I will take on the role for this movie. We will have a meeting Saturday to give me time to read over all the paper work and for me and my manager Kelley O’Hara know what I want to get out of this. This is not about money for me. This is because I need to see where this takes me.” Christen goes on even more but my phone vibrates and that distracts me. When I look back up, everyone is hugging Christen and introducing themselves.

            “I should probably give my parents a call” Christen says to no one is particular and excuses herself.

            “Don’t even think about it.” Kelley whispers to me and takes a drink from one of the water bottles the inters gave us.

            “I can’t think about it if I don’t know what I’m not suppose to be thinking.” Kelley’s eyes go big trying to understand what I just said.

            “Stop being a smart ass. I see you checking out the new talent. I don’t think that’s a good idea. This might be her first movie. Don’t ruin it for her.” Kelley ends with a slap to the back of the head to make sure I get the message.

            “Christen is different. We started talking because she wanted to talk to me. Not the person who is on every magazine or shit like that. And I haven’t experienced that in years KO. That’s not an easy feeling to shake.”

            I hear the door open and a shy Christen appears with her phone in her hand. “Umm..Tobin, my mom wants to talk to you.” I smile to make Christen relax and I think it does the trick because her shoulders lower.

            “It would be my pleasure.” I walk outside of the audition room with Christen and I start talking on the phone: “Hello?”

            “Hello. This is Mrs. Press. And I completely understand this was just a struck of luck for my daughter and I really see no harm being done, especially if she and I look it over for a few days. But so help me if I hear you do anything to try to change the person she is as of today, I will hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?” My throat become dry as I look as Christen.

            “Yes ma’am. I will make sure me and you stay in contact so you can be completely comfortable with this.”

            We talk for a few more minutes. A few more threats were thrown around and I knew if I didn’t pee an hour or so ago, I would be pissing my pants right now.

            “Was she nice? Did she threaten you?” Christen asked as she hangs up the phone when she’s done talking to her mother.

            “Nah. Just nice to know she cares about you a lot. Lets get back so we can get outta this hotel. Then we can go out to dinner, my treat!” I say a little bit more excited than I should be. Something about this girl makes me feel normal and I can’t get enough of it.

 

 

Three weeks go by and Christen and I have been practicing our lines like crazy. And since Christen still haven’t found a house to rent when she got back to the states, she moved in with me. We share the floor of my house but we have our own rooms.

            “ Tobin! Toby!” I feel someone jump up and down on my bed and I open my eyes to see a very excited Christen. My body warms up when I see this.

            “It’s not Christmas morning Chris.” I mumble and close my eyes again. But right when Christen stops jumping up and down, I grab her leg and she falls on top of me. I open my eyes to see my favorite green eyes staring back. “Morning.” I smile back. If this was any other girl, I would try my damn hardest to make sure we stay all day in this bed. But Christen isn’t any girl. She’s the only one who sees me for me.

            “It’s the first day of filming.” Christen mumbles as she glances at my lips. I shake the feeling that is starting to develop.

            “I say we celebrate this momentous by having a breakfast made by your one and only-“

            “Please don’t let Carlos cook breakfast, Tobin. Maybe this is why you don’t feel ‘normal’” Christen uses air quotes and rolls off my stomach and onto her side. “Lets do our own things today. No cook. No drivers. Just doing our own thing.” I haven’t done that in so long.

            “Whatever you want Chris!” I jump out of bed and put a shirt on over my sports bra and head over to the kitchen and I feel Chris close on my heels.

            “Where’s KO?” Chris asks as she sits on the kitchen counter.

            “She is always the first one there a few hours before everyone else on the first day of shooting. And now she manages both of us, she probably got there at 5am.”

            I cook us both omelets. I have cheese, broccoli, and bacon. Chris likes her with onions and ham. Pretty boring if you asked me. We eat in silence. I’m thinking about the movie and how I should say specific lines in a certain way. I look at Chris and I think she’s nervous because she’s pushing her food around on her plate. But of course I don’t say anything because when she’s focusing on her eggs, I focus on her.

            Press and I head out and I pick to drive my Jeep but of course the paparazzi catch us half way from our house to the studio.

            “This will be your life now. Never will be allowed to go anywhere without those asses following you.” I mumble as one of them pull on the side of us but I take a sharp right. This might be the last time Chris and I are alone together in public without having cameras in our faces.

            “You know you put on a bad girl attitude in front of everyone.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I finally looked you up. You’re kinda horrible.”

            “Oh.” My heart sank a little bit. I do act horrible around everyone. That just means they don’t get close so I don’t get hurt.

            “Why?” Christen changes her position on her seat to look directly at me.

            “No one wants to get to know the real me. They just want to know what brand I am wearing or who I’m dating. So why give them anything other than that?” That answer and question both stuck to us as we drive the rest in silence.

            “Hey guys! Got to hair and make up and I’ll see you in there!” Kelley says to us as we walk into the studio. Since this isn’t a big-name brand studio, the set was smaller than I usually am use to. Most things will be filmed on site, but small scenes will be filmed here.

            “Can we take a picture every day of shooting?” Christen asks shyly. At first, this new life didn’t seem applying to my new friend. But as we went over the script and she had a lot of input, she likes it. I feel like this is the first time ever that Press had control of what she was doing.

            “Of course Princess.” We take a selfie in the hair and make up trailer and sit in our respective chairs. “Look at you. Sitting in your own chair. In one of our many trailers. How does this make you feel?”

            “It makes me feel like what I think about this military family thing matter. I want to do this justice. I know this isn’t focused around me and my story, but it feels like someone is listening for the first time. Ya know?” Christen sighs and looks at her phone.

            “ I know exactly what you’re feeling. Just. Don’t get caught up in the lime lights. You’re an amazing, smart, and funny and these ass holes will try to take that away from you. Do the thing that I could never do. Stay true to yourself.”

 

            Our stylist came in a second later and got us all ready. Since Christen is naturally beautiful, her make up only took a few minutes. I may or may have not sneak in a few pictures of her laughing with her stylist, with her name on the chair in the center of the whole thing. I open up Instagram and insert that image in there with the caption: “Going to be a good three months with gal’ with a few heart emojis.

            “I just got 300 new followers.” Christen says stunned as we walk towards the producer and director after our long talk with Kelley.

            “Wow. Weird.” I smirk as Press sees the picture I posted of her.

            “Toby! Can you even post pictures like that before we even announce the movie?!” Christen asks as she jokingly hits my arm.

            “Everyone will know in a few hours that a new movie is coming out. Oh yeah. Don’t forget we have that photoshoot right after this for the movie posters.”

            The first scene we filmed was nerve wrecking. I want to impress this girl. I have been doing this for so long that I stopped caring about what people think. But Christen is different. I want her to see only the best side of me. On the other hand, Christen is killing it. Only focusing on me, she memorized all her lines and adds a few comments that makes the shooting seem even more natural.

            “You guys are amazing.” Kelley whispers to us as we take our lunch break. “Also, do you guys want to be on Ellen in a week. By then everyone will know about the movie. It would be good marketing.”

            “Ellen! I love her!” KO and I both look at Christen a little worried. “Lets do it! Tobin! Please!” Christen put her hands on my hips. I think I would have fainted if I just didn’t eat.

            “Um. Yeah I-Yeah whatever you want Princess.” I say barely above a whisper. I see KO give me a look in the corner of my eye.

            “Ok. Next Monday. We’ll fly out there Sunday morning. You want to take your plane?”

            “Yeah” I respond as I take a swig of water. “Or we can take a regular plane to do even more marketing.”

            “I like where your head is! I will be taking your plane. But you guys can fly. NOT first class. Be normal.” I see Press behind KO imitating her and I don’t think I have see anything cuter.

            The rest of shooting went so smooth, we are three days ahead. Maybe we might have a few days off. Usually, We work 12 hours a day, every day, for a few months in a row.

            “Come, come. Sit here. You. Sit here.” The photographer directs where Christen and I. “Ok. Now look like you want to fuck right on the table.”

            “Excuse me?” I cough a little. Don’t get me wrong, I have had those dreams about Christen, but I would never say that out loud.

            “Don’t be a baby Tobin. We know what the movie is.” Press laughs as she stats that. Well Damn.


	4. Ellen

The first picture we took at the table surprised me.

            “Beautiful. Look.” The photographer commands Tobin and I.

            “Ladies first.” Tobin whispers to me and softly pushes me towards the camera.

            Tobin is leaned back on her chair, with only two legs of the wooden chair on the floor. Her hand is half covering her mouth but you can see underneath it, she’s biting her lip. I stare at my coworker a second too long because the photographer clears his throat. I quickly glance at me. I’m leaning forward on my chair, with only two legs of the same wooden chair on the floor. I have both elbows rested on the small fold out table and my hands are holding my head. I have a slight smile on my face.

            “Don’t hog the camera!” Tobin jokes as she grabs my waist to pull me away from the camera, but she doesn’t take her hands off my hips. “Wow, Christen. You look amazing.”

            “You don’t look to bad yourself Toby.” I feel Tobin squeeze my hips before letting go to make a wardrobe change. The next picture we take is both of us in our “military uniforms”. Seeing Tobin in this uniform made my lady parts tingle. My whole life I have been living on a navy base, this uniform is nothing new. But having my girl crush wearing something I am so comfortable around does thing to a woman.

            “Ok. Kiss.” The photographer yells at us and motion us together. The lights of the studio dim and only a soft light is behind us. I bet this will only be a shadow of us.

            “Don’t get too excited Press.” Tobin mumbles as we get close to each other. “How do you want to do this?” Is she nervous?

            “Like you said. I’m here because we have a connection. So lets just use it” I said boldly. Tobin and I nod at each other before we go in. I think my heart is going to explode.

            I wrap grab her waist as her perfectly pink lips come towards me slowly. One of her hands hold my chin and the other goes softly by my neck. Oh my god. This is happening. This is happening! I close my eyes and I feel Tobin’s lips ghost over mine. I smile at her tactics and I feel a smile go on the lips I have been dreaming about for about a month now. Then I feel it. I have kissed men and women. But nothing has ever felt like this. It was slow but was warm. Like there was something behind this from the other side as well as mine.

            “Ok. I have the shots.” The voice behind the camera says. But our kiss holds a few seconds after that. When we pull apart, Tobin is avoiding my eyes.

            “Alright. Cool.” COOL? I thought that was amazing.

            The few days leading up to meeting Ellen were smooth sailing. Everyone is flowing so smooth that we are thinking that filming might be done weeks earlier. I wondering what it’s like when you aren’t working with your closes friend.

            “Those were the hottest pictures of you I have ever seen. Actually ever. I think I want to make out with any one now!” Alex says as she waves her hands around to show how excited she is.

            “They are pretty good.” I muse myself. Alex and I are skyping in my room before our car picks us up to head to the airport.

            “How was it? Was she a good kisser? All the magazines want to know.”

            “Yeah. It was…amazing. She was so soft…ugh! Alex. She’s going to be the death of me.” I role over and look at my ceiling.

            “I wont argue with that. But if you die, I bet Tobin will go to the funeral. And of course I will be there.” Alex states.

            “You aren’t wrong. Why don’t you fly out here soon. Maybe you can come on set with us and you can finally meet the girl you’ve had a poster of for a few years. I bet that poster has kiss marks.” I tease as Alex’s mouth opens up. There’s a soft knock on my bedroom door and Tobin walks in.

            “Hey. Cars here-who are you talking to?” Heath comes over and lays next to me and waves at a stunned Alex.

            “Tobin. This is my best friend, Alex Morgan. Alex, this is Tobin Heath.” Tobin flings her arm aross my back and gives Alex her million dollar smile.

            “It’s really nice to finally put the face to the name, Alex. I wish we could talk more but we gotta go.” I nod along with Tobin’s statement.

            “Ummmm. I’m Alex.”

            “Ok. Goodbye Alex!” I wave at the screen and close my laptop.

            “She had a poster of me in her room!” Tobin laughs as she holds the door open for me.

            “Yeah..”

            We make it the O’Hare airport in no time. It’s still pretty early so there were not too bad of traffic.

            “Ready, Hot Stuff?” Tobin asks as our car stops. There’s no cameras when we get out of the car. First time in awhile. There has been a lot of accusation between Tobin and I. Since I am basically a nobody, no one thought of me as being THE Tobin Heath’s co-star. Ever since the photoshoot movie posters came out, I have earned 10,000 new followers on Instagram and I had to recently had to put my Facebook on private.

            We only brought backpacks to the airport, KO took all our luggage with our “fancy” clothes for Ellen. Going through security was a breeze. I feel my phone start buzzing like crazy and I look around. Of course the few people in the airport are taking pictures of Tobin and I. No doubtingly, my Insta is going crazy with all the pictures people are posting and they are tagging us. We beat the airplane by 20 minutes, so Tobin and I take a seat and take out our phones.

            “How’s your parents?” Tobin asks as she opens up her Snapchat.

            “They’re ok. Haven’t heard from them for 3 days but that’s normal. How’s your brother? Did he get that one job?” I put my phone away and turn myself around in the small airport chair so Tobin can have my undivided attention.

            “I can’t believe you remembered that” Tobin admits. I blush as she looks at me. I swear I see her eyes flicker to my lips. That one kiss we had a week ago was never brought up and I doubt it ever will.

            “You’re interesting. So I always listen to you.”

            The plane arrives and we’re the first ones to board.

            “Big fan of yours Tobin! Mind if we take a picture?” The pilot asks as we pass him. I look at Tobin to see her response. From what I have seen on YouTube and on the news, Tobin doesn’t like taking pictures with fans. She really doesn’t acknowledge them. But this time is different.

            “Sure.” Sure?

            “Oh thank you so much. Can you be in it too Christen?” He knows my name? People know my name?

            “Yeah of course!” We stand in the small entrance of the plane. The pilot is next to Tobin and Tobin is next to me. The man puts his arm around Tobins shoulder and holds up a peace sign with his other hand.

            “Come here.” Tobin whispers to me and pulls me in closer. She slips her arm around my waist and I love that it hangs right above my butt. Heath is the only one I would ever allow to do that.

            The rest of the ride is filled with loud whispers but Tobin and I both had our headphones on so we blocked it all out.

            “Took you guys long enough. Come come.” Kelley grabs both of our hands and brings us to our room that we will be sharing for the three hours before we go on live on Ellen.

            “Why did you agree to take that picture with the pilot? I ask about thirty minutes until we leave our room. Tobin shrugs and puts down the National Geographic magazine that was on the coffee table.

            “I told you to be yourself. That don’t let people make you something that you’re not. And I’m following my advice. Turning a new page or leaf. Whatever that saying is.” That warms my heart. I reach over and put my hand on her knee and give it a little squeeze.

            “I’m glad.”

 

            “So our next guests have been Googles over 50 million times since this movie poster has been released. Lets put our hands together for Christen Press and Tobin Heath!” With that, an intern tells us to walk on the stage towards Ellen.

            “Relax.” Tobin smiles at me before waving to the crowd. She’s so natural. It’s strangely beautiful. I only give the crowd small shy waves.

            “Wow guys. Talk about creating a huge buzz!” Ellen says as we finally get seated adjacent to her.

            “I know. I’m just glad that this one is getting a warm welcome to them music buz.” Tobin bumps me with her shoulder and the crowd hoots and hollars in agreement.

            “Christen. This must be crazy for you. Now, I know the story on how you got casted but I think everyone wants to know how it happened.”

            I smile thinking back to that day. “Well an accident brought us together. I was rushing up the stairs to my room and Tobin was rushing down the stairs. Of course, we ran into each other and this jerk knocked me down.” Tobin laughs at the memory. “So we started talking. Keep in mind, I haven’t been in the states for 10 years so I had no idea who she was. Anyways, she walked me to my room and we parted ways. I remember calling my best friend, Alex, and told her I met this one girl that had this weirdest name. Right away shes like,” I put a pretend phone to my ear, “THE Tobin Heath! And she went on for a few seconds about how awesome she is, and then someone knocks on my door. And it’s Tobin and she quickly says that she things I should audition fot this one movie.

            During all of this, I’m still on the phone with my friend. For some reason, I went with this stranger. I auditioned. I got the part right away. The rest is history.” I look over at Tobin and she smiles wildly at me. She drapes her arm over the back of my part of the couch and looks at Ellen.

            “That’s amazing. Is acting what you wanted to do?” Ellen asks.

            “No way! I always wanted to be a doctor. But life does it’s thing and you just gotta follow it.”

            “Ok. Tobin. The world has noticed. You haven’t been spotted with any girl recently. And you took this photo with your pilot” the picture of us pops up on the big screen and there chatter in the crowd about it. “So my question is, whats going on?”

            Tobin scoots up a little and now her arm that was on the couch is around my shoulders. No complaints here. “I was honestly putting up a front. And I think someone in my life made me realize that the best version of me is the real one.”

 

            The show only lasts 10 minutes more and we are done and we’re back on the plane. This time it’s on Tobin’s plane with Kelley.

            “You guys killed it! Dudes. Nice!” She goes and high fives Tobin and I.

            “What can I say.” Tobin flips her hair and checks out her nails.

            “Do you think this is a good time for Alex to visit?” I ask Kelley as we take off.

            “Sure. Filming is going so smooth I say you guys should go on a vacation after and before all the showing and more interviews. I could set up her flight. Just text me her number later.”

            “You’re the best” I blow a kiss towards my managers direction and watch her put a face mask on and her headphones.

            “Do you want the whole floor to yourself? And Alex I mean.” Tobin asks as she stands up and gets two glasses of water.

            “No way. Maybe the first day or two will just be us but then I want you guys to be friends.” I admit and blush.

            “And why is that?” Tobin leans towards me and our faces are inches away. I think about how truthful my response should be.

            “She is my best friend. And I think you will a very important part of my life.”


	5. Frosted Flakes

That could mean a lot right? So many things could be taken away from that. Kelley and I had a talk before I got Christen from her room this morning. What was basically said is if I really liked Christen, I better be 1000078% sure she feels the same way because both of our careers are on the line. I have been pushing our boundaries as friends to see if I get push back but so far nothing. But she also hasn’t made a move. Until now.

            I see Christen close the little space between us and she quickly kissed my cheek.

            “What was that for? Not saying that was a bad thing-“

            “That’s for helping me with everything. You’ve been so understanding and you have taught me so much about myself. I have more courage than I have ever had and that is all because of you.” Wow. I just look at her closely and think of what I was going to say before I even open my mouth.

            “The success you’re going to get is all because of your hard work. I did nothing. This is all you and I think you should be very proud.” Maybe this is a sign that Chris and I can work out. I need to show her that I’m not like every Hollywood fuck boy.

            Alex comes over the next weekend which kinda suck with timing. This weekend is dedicated to the romantic portion of the movie. I’ve had sex scenes before which has never been a problem but this time…theres a real connection here. The things that we will be doing this weekend will effect me and hopefully Chris more than doing it with some random chick.

            I let Chris take one of my cars to pick up her best friend at the airport and she’ll meet me at the studio after so I can get a few of my solo shots done before they arrive.

            “Where is your other half?” One reporter asks as I walk into the studio. The old me would tell this girl to fuck off but the new me won’t.

            “Distance will only make the heart grow fonder. Have a nice day.” I give a nice smile before I’m into the studio. All except one scene is filmed when Chris and Alex make their way towards me. At first, I don’t give them my attention because I need to get only a 40 second shot done.

            “Alright, Tobin. This is your shot after you get kicked out of school. Do your thing, but remember this is around the time you know that you love your best friend. Action in three, two, one.”

            I go into acting mode and I do my line and throw in an extra ‘fuck everything on this table’ and I throw everything on the floor. The 40 seconds feel like an entirety because I feel my favorite green eyes on me. I end the scene with me sitting on the floor and thinking about what I have done.

            “Cut! Ok that was perfect! Chris just came in so lets head over to the beach. Everyone in the vans in 20!” The director yells to everyone and automatically everyone shuffles around to get things packed.

            “Is that Tobin?” I hear someone try to whisper behind me. Before I turn around, I feel hands on my shoulders and give me a squeeze.

            “That was amazing Toby. But I have someone I would like to meet.” Chris says and she helps me up before I turn around and give my one million dollar smile to her best friend.

            “Hey Alex. How was your flight?” I ask and stick my hand out for her to shake it but she just looks at me dumbfounded.

            “Speak Lex” Chris laughs behind me. Lex? I should have known there was going to be pet names because they have been best friends for year but my heart shuddered when I heard that. Come on Tobin. Don’t be like this.

            “Good.” Alex finally responds a good thirty seconds after Chris told her to talk. I just laugh at her and look at my girl.

            “Wanna come with me to get ready for the beach shots? I hate getting ready there. Sand just gets everywhere.”

            “Yeah! Come on Alex!” Chris grabs her best friend and runs in front of me so Alex can get a little tour before we head into our trailer.

            We get to the beach and some of our crew members got there this morning so everything is set up. The movie took over a whole mile of a famous beach and their pier so there were a lot of cops keeping everyone back.

            The first shot was Chris and I on a date and we are walking towards the end of the pier.

            “First date chills! Make it work ladies!” The producer yells and we start shooting. Chris and I start walking towards the end and you can hear the cameramen following us from around 10 feet back. We do our lines but I decided to see what happens when I try to hold my closest friends hand. At first when we were doing our first handful of shots of this scene, our hands keep brushing against each others but I don’t have the courage to do it until the 5th time around. I flip my hand around and pull Chris’s hand in by my pinky and I look up to those green eyes and shes smiling almost as much as I am.

            The next thing we have to shoot is out first kiss.

            “Lex is going to freak out so much from this. I haven’t told her about this scene.” Chris told me as we get our makeup touched up. My body tenses to the nickname. And why didn’t she tell her best friend? But I can’t think like this. This cloudy thinking will make for a shitty movie.

            The kiss scene starts when the fireworks go off from a boat a few hundred yards away from us. So this means there’s no chances.

            “Alright lets go.” I mumble to myself as we get in position. I check my breath one more times before the cameras start rolling.

            Just like the last time, I move in slowly. This needs to be perfect but I also need to wait for the first firework to make the connection of the lips. Then the boom happens and I feel Chris pull me in. The script said I pulled her in, so maybe she is into me!

            The kiss is softer than our first one but this one is filled with more passion. I smile as I start really kissing her back and I bring one hand up to her chin and the other one to the small of her back and bring her close. I know this is for the “camera” but I don’t want there any space between us ever again.

            We stop kissing and look at each other. I must be smiling like an idiot because Chris is actually blushing! An ocean breeze comes and pushes some of her hair in front of her face and I automatically push her hair behind her ear for her.

            “Perfect ladies!” The directors big voice cut through our little moment.

            “That was really nice.” Chris says shyly and she squeezes my bicep before she walks away towards Alex.

            “Wow dude.” Kelley says as she excited punches my arm.

            “I. Wow. I know!” I say a little bit too excited.

            “Maybe this,” she looked at Chris and back at me, “can work. As your best friend I say go for it. As your manager, I say be careful. There is only two more weeks of filming. So just about that. Also, this might be awesome for advertisement. If you guys are seen on a date. Just saying.”

            The rest of the filming for the day is exhausting. I’m not around Christen as much as I want to because I don’t want to intrude into her and Alex’s vivid conversations. But when I’m talking to KO and they’re across the set, sometimes we catch each other staring but neither of us mind. We just smile and go back to what we were doing.

            When we go home, Chris and I are alone for the first time the whole day. And the first chance I got, I hugged her and I didn’t let her go. “I missed you today.” I mumbled into her shoulder.

            “Toby. You’re mumbling.” Chris grabbed my face and held it.

            “I missed you today. I know we were together all day really but not as..friends. Ya know?” I admit and look into her eyes to see if she disagrees with anything I just said.

            “I missed you too kinda.” Chris jokes and brings me into another long hug. “But you know what I found out about you?”

            “And what is that Princess?” I ask as I look at my favorite face.

            “For being such a big name for breaking hearts, you are so slow at kissing!” What!

            “Well this is the only time that I can’t mess up!” I say in my defense.

            “And you can’t mess up with everyone else?” She’s pushing me.

            “That’s right. No one matters but you Chris.”

            That night, I was mostly alone. KO had a date and Chris and Alex  were out exploring the city. I wake up around 6am. We have today off so I try to go back to sleep but of course, that fails horribly. I am out and about my neighborhood at 7. Maybe I should go schedule a surprise meeting with one of my non-profits to make sure they are using everything to their highest potential.

            When I get back home, Alex and Chris are awake and they are blaring music all throughout the house. Both of them are in just a sports bra and spandex. I would have loved the view of Chris doing this, but her and her ‘best friend’ are all over each other. Hugging and staying too close for my liking.

            “Hey Heath. Want a pancake?” Alex asks as she walks by Chris and she smacks her butt. I feel my eye twitch.

            “I already ate. Thank you though. I’m going to get changed and head out.” I rush out of there and close the door to my room a little bit too hard. They’re just friends Tobin. They haven’t seen each other in months. Right? Yes right. Chris doesn’t lie.

            I visit each and every one of my non-profits. Some needed a few things to get done and they were short handed so of course I stayed and helped. By the time I was done, I was walk into my kitchen around 11pm. I haven’t eaten all day so I open the fridge to find something to eat.

            “I was worried about you.” A voice said from behind the door.

            “Shit. Chris. Don’t do that. You scared me.” I grab my chest.

            “Where were you all day? You didn’t even text me to tell me where?” Chris asks as she lifts herself up so she can sit on the marble island. I take my phone out of my pocket and I see I have a few emails and texts from others but none from Chris. My heart sank and I kinda got a little upset.

            “You never asked.” I stated. I’m uncomfortable for some reason . “I’m really beat Christen. I’m going to just eat this in bed.” I look at the counter and see Frosted Flakes and I grabbed them. I went to my room without saying anything else.


	6. You don't get it

“What the heck.” I mumble to myself as I grab a glass of water and head back to my bed.

            “Did you talk to her?” Alex asks as I body slam myself next to my best friend on my bed.

            “I tried! But she was so distant. I know we have only known each other for a few months but this has never happened. Do you think I was a bad kisser or something?”

            “No way. You should have seen her face after the kiss. And she is always looking for you. You don’t do that to someone you think is a bad kisser.” Alex stats and gets up to get changed for bed. We have filming tomorrow and tomorrow is the last day of Alex being in Chicago.

            That conversation ended, and we went to bed. My head was never clear of big brown eyes that whole night.

            “Are you and Tobin ok?” Tobin asks as I’m just finishing putting my shoes on before going to film.

            “Sure. Why?”  
            “She seems distant. Maybe you should talk to her.” Kelley says nonchalantly.

            “But I haven’t done anything wrong. She’s the one acting all weird” Calm down Press.

            “It doesn’t matter. Just figure it out.”

            Filming today was rough even the crew told me we were doing ok that this is what a regular production is like. But we aren’t a regular crew nor are we regular people. Tobin and I have a connection that is like none other. And Tobin’s cold shoulder is getting old.

            “What the hell is wrong?” I ask a little bit too harsh after another back shoot. I don’t even bother to wait to get off the set. I feel all the eyes on us and I notice the director never said cut.

            “What are you talking about.” Tobin turns around to walk away but I grab her wrist and spin around.

            “You can’t walk away from me! I am here for the long run so whatever is wrong or whatever is up your ass you need to take it out and be here. With everyone else because you can’t shut everyone out. You can trick everyone that you’re a hard ass but I know you!” I push her shoulders a little bit too hard to get this across her brain and I think it did.

            She stands up a little straighter and pushes me back softly. “You don’t get it!”

            “Then tell me!” I feel my eyes water and my vision started to get blurry.

            “You are going to chose her every time and I thought it would be me!” Tobin yells. I have never heard her this loud.

            “Wait.” The gears churn in my head and I figure everything out. “Are you jealous?”

            “No.”

            “Please talk to me.” I beg and grab her hand and tilt her chin up so Tobin can look at me.

            “I’m trying to open with my feelings and be who I truly am. And I’m doing that for you. I want to be the best version of me for you. But now I’m thinking even my best isn’t even close to what you want.” I can help it but I grab Tobin’s face with my hands and I try to see if she’s lying. I see her eyes darts to my lips.

            Before I know it, Tobin crashes our lips together and it’s the hardest kiss we’ve ever had. She’s putting all her emotions into this.

            “Cut!” The director yells and we freeze in our place, our little bubble that made us forget all the rest of the world.

            “Oh my god!” Alex yells at me once I walk over there.

            “I know. This changes everything. When do I talk to her about it?” I’m nervous. I don’t want to mess this up.”

            “I hate to break up this conversation that I bet Tobin and I will have soon, but I just got a call. Do you and Tobin want to do a red-carpet event this weekend? I know it’s last minute.” Kelley asks softly with her hand over the mic of her phone.

            “Umm-yes?” I look at Alex who nods with my answer.

            “Cool cool.”

            Tobin and I don’t really talk until we get home. Alex decided to take an Uber to the airport so I’m forced to talk about what happened at filming.

            “Do you want to be my date for the event this weekend?”

            I choke on the dinner that we ordered from the local Chinese place. “What?” I’m just making sure I heard her right.

            “Do you want to be my date for the weekend? You don’t have to. But you know. I would like you to.” Tobin just stares at her food and I just stare at her.

            “Yes.” I simply say. I Alex is going to freak when I tell her this, but I’m just playing it off. Don’t want to seem too excited.

            “What color dress are you going to wear?” Now from this moment on, Tobin and I are closer than ever and our touches are lingering more than usual and I don’t mind what so ever.

            “Hey Mom! Whats up?” This is the first call from either of my parents in over three weeks so I’m pretty excited.

            “Hey Christen, it’s Dad…something happened to Mom.”

            “What happened?!” I shoot straight up from the seat that was used to do my hair. We were already at the event but they had a trailer to do final touch ups.

            “She got ambushed. We just got in the states. We’ll be at a hospital in Utah soon. They have a brain specialist there.” I listen to my father tell me where they will be and then he hangs up saying that doctors just got back.

            “Hey hot stuff. Ready to-what’s wrong?” Tobin rushes over and wipes away some of my tears away for me.

            “My…mom. Hurt. Utah hospital.”

            “Which one?” Tobin calmly asks as she rubs circles on my back.

            “St.Peters.” I whisper. I’m crying too much to speak much louder.

            “I need to make a call. I’ll be right back. Promise.” I close my eyes and try to calm myself as I hear my only friend in this state leave and the few seconds she were gone were one of the loneliest I have felt. “Ok. Come on.” Tobin says as she grabs a random bag from the trailer and packs the few things we brought.

            “Whe-where are we going?” I ask as she pulls me up from the chair.

            “We’re going to get you to Utah. I called my pilot and the driver. We’ll be the airport in an hour but we’ll take off right when we get there.” I look at Tobin and my heart feels warm.

            “But what about the event?” I ask as we open the door to the trailer.

            “They won’t miss us. Come on. Let’s go through the back.”

            The drive takes around 40 minutes because Tobin make it very clear that we need to get to the airport in record time. I’m pretty sure we ran through a few red lights but the drive nor Tobin seemed to care. We get to the airport and of course cameras we’re there when we pulled in. They can’t come on the airstrip, but they still take pictures anyways.

            “Just try to sleep. It will take around 4 hours.” Tobin says and leads me to the bed in the back. I plop down, still all glammed out for the red-carpet. I wanted to argue but I know it was a good idea. Before I close my eyes, I hear Tobin talking on the phone, a little angry but not at the same time.

            “Wake up beautiful. We’re here.” Tobin whispers to me and kisses my cheek. Tobin already had the bag that she packed already on and the door of the jet was open. We walk through the door and it’s night. But even at night, I can see cameras a few hundred yards away. This isn’t a huge airport so I guess they snuck in.

            “Great.” I mumble and Tobin follows my gaze. She hums in response and she puts her arm around my should as we walk to the SUV that is waiting for us. The drive is short but I am in a haze the whole time. As we walk in the hospital Tobin grabs my hand. This gesture is small but it brings me immediate comfort.

            “Hi. We are here to visit a Mrs. Press.” Tobin asks softly.

            “Room 307.” The person behind the desks says as she is stunned to see THE Tobin Heath. Tobin flashed her million dollar smile and we go to the elevator.

            “Hey Honey.” My dad says as the elevator opens. I let go of Tobin’s hand and run into the arms of my dad. He was wearing his uniform and he looks tired. “Nice to finally meet you Tobin.” He says and they quickly shake hands.

            “I wish it would be under better circumstances.” Tobin says softly. She falls back a little as my dad and I walk towards the door that is guarded by a few guarded by two men and two women that I don’t recognize. They open the door for the three of us and there are a few more guards inside.

            “So now what?” I ask softly. My mom was laying in a bed. Tubes were coming from all around her body.

            “We wait for the surgery. It will take place in two days.” My dad says as he goes back to his seat by his wife’s side.

            “We have only a few days left of filming.” I state as I go over to my moms side. She was ranked highly in the Navy, she never said exactly what because it’s so highly classified.All I know is she out ranks my dad.

            “The surgery should be easy. Why don’t you finish up filming then stay here until she gets discharged?” My dad stats. “Would that be possible Tobin?” I look at the back of the room where Tobin is leaning on the wall.

            “Yeah. We can finish everything up in a day and a half. But we can postpone it if we have to. We are a month ahead of schedule.” Tobin looks at me and give me a soft smile. “What do you want to do?” She asks.

            “Lets stay the night. Fly out  around 5am. Shoot. Then come back.” My father and my Tobin nods in a silent agreement.

            Nothing else happens the whole night. My dad and I talk to some doctors and Tobin still hangs back. Sometimes I hear her talking to some guards but other than that, she’s keeping to herself. No one in the room falls asleep, but the guards do get relieved and new ones rotate in. When 5am comes around, I say my goodbyes and we head out.

            “Are you ok?” Tobin asks as we are alone in the jet.

            “Yeah. I think things will turn out well. I bet this is the best first date you ever had.” I joke as I take off the jacket Tobin let me borrow. For the first time of the night, I look at what Tobin and I really look like. I’m wearing a light blue tight dress. Nothing special because it was such a last minute thing. Then there is Tobin. She is wear the same color blue pants and a plain white button up shirt. You can tell she had a long night because the top few buttons of her shirt are undone and her hair is kinda messy.

            “It is. Anytime with you is the best. We’ll make it up. But lets sleep. We’re going to have a long few days.” Tobin lays in the single queen bed in the back of the jet and I lay down next to her. Before I know it, shes softly snoring. She has been up for almost 24 hours straight just for me.


	7. That Christen Press girl

I wake up to a kiss on my forehead.

            “Come one Toby. We have to go straight to work.” The events of the previous night play through my head and I pop up.

            “ I am so sorry I fell asleep.” I said quickly as we exit my jet and into a car.

            “No worries. It was nice to fall asleep together.” Christen admits and grabs my hand.

            “How are you feeling?” I ask as I rub my thumb over Christen’s hand.

            “Yeah. I don’t want think about it. I want to get this done with and for us to go back to Utah.” Us?

            “Us?” I ask.

            “Well. If you want.” I smile and I look at Christen. Have balls Heath. I lean in a little and Christen leans the other half of the way. “May I?” I glance at my favorite green and she gives me a go ahead smile. I lean in the rest of the few inches and connect our lips. It was soft. I just wanted to let her know she wasn’t alone.

            “Of course I’ll go with you hot stuff. Let’s finish up here then we will leave as soon as possible.” I promise. And that day of filming went slow. And when Kelley, Christen and I went home, it was mostly silent. We ate dinner that Kelley cooked. Then Kelley went to bed early so Christen can have a quiet house.

            “I ordered the crew some things that will be delivered to their homes. Then a catering company will be there with a nice lunch and dinner. They were all so great. I hope this shows them just a little bit of our appreciation.” I say softly, trying to keep our living room as still as possible.

            “That sounds really nice. I think I’m going to call my dad then go to bed. Good night.”  Press sighs, walks over to give my forehead a kiss and she leaves to go up to her room.

            I stay downstairs a few minutes more minutes but I head up to my room.

            “Hey. Just checking. But. Do you want to come to the premiere?” I ask through the phone.

            “Oh hi darling! It’s kinda late for a phone call. And you know we always go to those parties. So whats on your mind?” My mom asks a few thousand miles away.

            “I..I think I want you to meet this girl.” I mumble and play with the sheets.

            “That Christen Press girl?” My mom laughs. “Oh honey. We knew you both liked each other from your stories and pictures we’ve seen.”

            “Mom!”

            “Oh sush. Yes we will be there. And I’ll make sure your father wears shoes that match. Now go to sleep honey.”

            I smile thinking back to the first premiere. My dad was more nervous than me. Back then I was still a young teenager so of course I took my parents with. But of course my dad shows up with two different colored shoes on.

            “Thanks Mom. Love you. Night” Before I hang up my phone I hear a knock at my door.

            “Come on in.” I say as I get up to put myself in bed.

            “Hey. Sorry. I couldn’t fall asleep. Is it cool if we just hang a bit?” Christen asks but I don’t answer. She just gets under my sheets and looks at me.

            “OH!” I say and I get under my own sheets.

            “Who were you on the phone with?” She asks as looks around my room.

            “Oh just my mom. Making sure she’s coming to the our showing. How is your mom doing?”

            We spend the next two hour talking before we fell asleep. I don’t think I dreamt tonight because for the first time in a long time reality was better. I have deep sleep the whole night and the alarm for my phone wakes us both up. Maybe it’s because I just slept with the most beautiful lady in the world or maybe it’s because the last day of filming. But also, tonight we go to Utah.

            “Lets go!” I say excitedly as I shake the sleeping beauty next to me.

            “I’m nervous.” Christen states as she rolls over to face me.

            “The surgery wont happen until later today. We should be able to catch her if we leave early enough. So just stay focused on the task in front of you and don’t get distracted by what is next.” I firmly say and I spring up from bed.

            When we enter the studio parking lot, all of our crew lined up with different colored balloons and cheered when we got out of the car. I pull out my phone and started live streaming the sight on Instagram. I turn the camera towards Chris and I. I grab Chris closer and give her a big wet kiss on the check.

            “Last day of filming!” I yelled and I end the live stream.

            “You guys are the best. I am so happy that my first ever experience doing anything like this was with all of you guys. But there are a few things that I do have to say. My mother has been in a terrible accident, as most of you know, so Tobin and I are leaving right away after a few hugs and kisses. But you guys stay here and eat and party. Another thing, I am currently living with KO and Tobin. And I think that the house is big enough for everyone here, so if you guys ever need a should to cry on or a place to crash for the weekend, their home is always open.” I laugh at Christens little joke. “But really thank you guys. From the bottom of my heart.” Everyone cheers and then they look at me for my speech.

            “I have filmed over 30 movies. Some have been successful, and some were so bad that they didn’t even make it to the big screens. But you guys have been so incredible. Don’t get me wrong, I was a little skeptical coming into a production that never made a movie before, but I think that is what makes you guys so amazing. You don’t have any big investors or anyone like that breathing down your shoulder to tell you how to do a job. You guys see this as an art. And you guys made me fall in love with acting. Thank you. And enjoy your well-deserved party! Cheers!” I grab a shot from one of the cameramen and I took it.

            Chris and I left for Utah right after.

            Those guards still freak me out. I get that it’s to protect Mrs. Press but what if I accidently sneeze and they shot me or something.

            “Nice to see you again, Sir.” I shake Chris’s dads hand and go sit in the back where the guards are. I really don’t want to be here in such a vulnerable moment for this family.

            “You guys just missed her. It’s an ten hour operation so maybe you guys should go get a hotel room.” Mr. Press says and hugs Chris.

            “I think I want to stay here. You can leave Tobin if you want.” Chris says and walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

            “I think I want to stay here too.”


	8. The Hospital

“Do you want to go for a walk” Tobin asks as she gets up to stretch her legs. We have 5 hours to go, minimum until my mom gets out of surgery.

            “Yeah. I think I need fresh air.”  I admit as we head out. We actually don’t go out side but we walk around the hospital. There are too many cameras out side of the hospital campus and no one wants to deal with that now. “That’s so sad.” I said as we pass pediatrics.

            “Then come on!” Tobin whispers and walks up to the desks that is in front of every new wing. “Hi. I was wondering if you could use two volunteers.”

            I have volunteered at hospitals my whole life. Wanted to be a doctor, I was in the hospital as much as possible so I get as much experience. But I never was in the pediatric unit.

            “Wow!” All these little kids said as we walked into the common room that the kids could play all together. There are kids with only one arm or leg. There are kids attached to machines that they pull behind them and so much more. But all of them had a smile on their faces.

            “You guys just finish shooting!” This teenage girl said and walks over to us but she’s shaking with excitement. I hear her parents take pictures of this whole interactions.

            This is how the whole rest of the five hours went. Taking pictures with kids ranging from really 6 to 17 years of age. I didn’t even know that we spent five hours just talking to kids until I looked at my phone and showed Tobin the time.

            “Hey, sorry kiddos but we gotta go. But why don’t we take one group picture?” Tobin askes the kids and they all agreed. “Come on Press!” Tobin said and waved me over. Sometimes I forget people want me in the pictures now, not the ones taking them. I walk over and Tobin automatically slips her arm around my lower waist and pulls me as close as possible. Just something about that made my heart warm up.

            We started walking back to my moms room but I pull her into an empty bathroom. Before she can even say anything I grab her face and bring her lips towards mine. This was our best kiss yet. Good pressure to it but Tobin let me control it the whole minute of our make out session.

            “Wow.” Tobin panted and smiled like an idiot. I just laugh and I start the second try of going to my moms room.

            We stay in the room with the military personal a few more minutes until my dad escorts my mom and her doctors into her room. All those tubing and such are not there anymore. But I think I rather see that than her head wrapped in white cloth. I just think about how much she knows in that head that could be gone when she wakes up.

            “Mrs. Press did fantastic. I have done this operation hundreds of times and this is the easiest one I have ever done.” The doctor said and smiles at Tobin and I. “She should be waking up in about 20 minutes. I’ll be just down the hall so just give us a shout if you need anything.” She said to my dad and left.

            “Now we wait.” My dad states and resumes his sitting position. This time, he grabs and holds his wife’s hand.

            “Are you ok?” A voice whispered in my ear and I looked into my favorite brown eyes.

            “Yeah. I really hope that she wakes up the same way. I know they never said anything about memory lose but there are always possibilities.” I sigh and lean into Tobin. Her arm goes around my shoulder, like she is trying to warm me up.

            “You should close your eyes. So you can spend time with your mom when she wakes up.” Tobin states and grabs a blanket that I was using before we went on our walk. She drapes the gray blanket around both of us. Automatically, my eyes started to get heavier.

            “Chris.” I feel a little shake on my shoulder. “Your mom is starting to wake up.” Tobin says a louder and I shoot up and run over to my moms bedside.

            “Hey Hon.” My mother quietly says.

            “Oh mom.” My lip shivers so I stop. No more crying. This woman rules the whole entire world it feels like. She has to be strong for everyone every day. I can be strong for her in this moment.

            “Can I have some water?” My mom asks. I look at my dad looking around for the cup the nurses left but Tobin was already on it.

            “Here.” Tobin whispers to me and hands me a full glass of full water. I hand it to my mom and I see her eyes on Tobin who retreats to the back of the room. I really appreciate her giving my family space but honestly, it feels weird being so far away from her.

            “Tobin. Come here.” My mom commands (her best anyways) and Tobin is by my side almost in a second. Poor girl is terrified of my mom ever since that first phone call.

            “Hi Ma’am.” Tobin nervously says with a small smile. My dad laughs at this.

            “It is nice to finally meet the girl my daughter has been spending so much time.”

            “Mooom!” I know where she’s going with this.

            “Yeah yeah.” My mother tries to wave her hands at me but the IV in her hand stops her. “Anyways. I am glad you’re here Tobin.”

            “I am too. Do you guys need anything? I think I will head out for a few minutes to give your family a minute by yourselves.” Tobin looks around the room, even at the guards.

            “I think I will grab a sandwich. Join me Tobin.” My dad says and grabs her shoulder lightly. Once the door shuts my mom starts again.

            “She’s even prettier than I thought.” I already feel my face turn hot.

            “Yeah.” I simply say, trying to play it off.

            “She seems nice. Humble.”

            “More than most.”

            “I would be happy if I had her as a daughter-in-law..”

            “Ma! The guards!” I points and the guards all of sudden are interested in their shoes.

            “Oh please. But I am serious my love. “

            “I know. But this is not the thing I want to talk about after my mom just woke up from surgery.” I plea and stare at her straight in the eye so she knows I’m serious.

            “Ok good. The medicine they gave me is good stuff. So I am going back to sleep. Tell your father to take a proper shower and to shave. He looks weird.”

            “Whatever you want Mom. We will be here when you wake up.” I reassure my mom and hold her hand as she falls asleep.

            “Hey Baby. Did she fall asleep soon after we left?”

            “Around 10 minutes ago. She told me you smell bad and you need to shave.”

            “That’s your mother for you.”

 

We stay at the hospital for a week which was ruff. Tobin and I got a little hotel room that we could just shower at and store all of our stuff, but that’s it. We ate, slept, and did everything in that hotel room. I could tell it was taking a toll on Tobin. Her eyes didn’t have that sparkle anymore, probably because of how sleep deprived she was. She didn’t like sleeping around soldiers but I had no problem with that. When I would fall asleep, I would use Tobin as a pillow and she would silently start playing with my hair.

            “Are you sure it’s ok to leave?” Tobin and I had an appearance at The Tonight Show in a few hours.

            “Yes. I will get discharged later today. You guys can of course visit me at anytime at home.” My mom gives Tobin and I both a warm smile. The military is keeping my mom in the states for a few months, until she gets back to %100.

            Everyone says their goodbyes and Tobin and I head to her jet. She’s lagging a little carrying her suit case out of her car. But the pilot took it for her. I feel bad. During this whole time, Tobin has done everything for my family. Gotten us food. Bought clothes for my parents because all they had were military uniforms. Bought the guards coffees everyday. I don’t think she said “I” all week.

            “Lets go to sleep.” Tobin mumbles and heads straight to bed.

            “I’ll be there in five minutes.” I yell to her. After I was my hands from the bathroom and crawl into bed, Tobin is already fast asleep. And she is out like a light. I look at her open mouth and drool was already coming out of it. My poor girl.

            Sleeping found me but after an hour, so I only got three hours of sleep. Arms were around my waist when I woke up. Somehow during those few hours, Tobin became the small spoon and the blankets were completely off of us. This is a situation I can definitely use to.

            We land a few minutes after I woke up and we go into our car right away and head straight to The Tonight Show studio so we can get ready for our first appearance since Ellen. Neither  of us have had much time on social media because hospitals never have good reception and just because being on your phone when your mom is laying in a hospital bed isn’t something that anyone wants to see.

            “Hey Press. Kelley wants to talk to you.” Tobin hands me her phone and walks away.

            “Hello KO.” I sit down on the couch that was in our dressing room. The stylist and make-up artist worked on me first so I am all good.

            “Hey Chris. I just wanted to make you’re ok with this. We can still cancel if you’re not up to this.” I have never heard Kelley so gentle. She has been great with everything. Rearranging our appearances and such. Also, Kelley has been awesome with getting the heat off of my back about my mother.

            “I appreciate the concern Kel but I’m ready.” I simply say and stare at Tobin. Her laugh rings in our room as she’s telling a joke.

            “Well…we know that Jimmy is going to bring up that you guys have been MIA. What will you say to that?”

            “The truth O’Hara. My mom got hurt and she was taken to a specialist and Tobin and I were with my family for the last week or so.”

            “I like the answer! You’re going to make yourself Americas Sweetheart in no time soon! I’ll let you go then. Be good with that room all to yourselves.” Before I could even defend myself the line goes dead and I’m holding Tobin’s phone and I know what to do right away.

            “Hey guys, its me ‘Skinny Penis’” I whisper into the phone as I voom into Tobin’s face on Snapchat. I only send it to KO, Alex, Tobin’s siblings and myself.

            “You look like you’re up to something.” Tobin smiles and takes a seat next to me.

            “What can I say. CP take over for the rest of the day.” I joke as I wave her phone in the air. I expect a smile or even an eye twitch from that statement-but Tobin just stared at me. “Oh my god. Do I have Nutella on my face or something?” I try to stand up but Tobin grabs my hand and pulls me back on the couch. Before I have time to react, I feel my favorite lips on mine. After the second of shock, I get into the kiss. Matching the pressure Tobin is giving me.

            “Sorry. You just look so perfect.” I feel myself blush right when I heard those words. But I don’t look away. This is our time now. No distractions for at least a few more minutes. With newly found confidence, I put my hand on Tobin’s stomach and I lean in for another kiss. This one I want to be soft. I want it to show Tobin that I really do care about her.”

            “You always look good. I just wanted to kiss you.”


	9. Emotion in my burrito

“After the break, the most looked up people on Google this month: “Tobin Heath and Christen Press!” We hear Jimmy say and one of his people usher us to the stage. A bunch of screams of adoration rang out the theater.

            “My man!” I hug Jimmy, I have been friends with Jimmy ever since my first big red-carpet event. He spilled his wine on me and the rest is history.

            “Look at you. You look presentable.” He jokes and moves his eyes to Christen. She’s wearing a simple tight fitted purple dress and of course we had to match, so I’m wearing a purple cardigan, white shirt, black pants, and my white converse. “My, my. It is very nice to meet you Ms. Press. You look amazing.” Jimmy states softly.

            “Pleasure is all mine Jimmy.” Christen says quickly as we see that the commercial break is almost over. I make sure Christen is sitting next to Jimmy because I want this to be all about her. To show her that she worked hard and she should get the praise for it.

            “We are back with Tobin Heath and Christen Press!” The crowd goes crazy cheering for Christen. I clap along for some reason. Just felt right I guess. “So guys. The movie is coming out in two weeks. That is crazy!”

            “Yeah! We are working with amazing people who are so good at their jobs that they make us look good and make our movie even possible.” I look at my Christen in amazement. When we first met, she hated being in the lime lights, she always felt like she was going to mess up. But now, she’s so confident talking on live tv on one of the most watched talk shows.

            “What about you Tobin. How was this movie making process for you?” Falen asks.

            “It was just…seamless. We had a set time of making the movie in only a couple of months, but we finished a month and half early.” There are shoots of excitement in the crowd and I start talking again. “I loved this production crew. This is their first ever movie shot at that production agency and I gotta tell you, this is the easiest time I have ever had filming.”

            “That’s crazy that you guys are getting ready for your premiere in just a week and some. But that brings me to another thing. You guys were in Utah for a long time at a hospital.” Christen nods and she tells the world about her mom being injured. I was zoning out until I hear my name.

            “Tobin was by my side the whole way. We stopped by the pediatric unit and we volunteered a few times and those kids were amazing.”

            Christen and Falon did most of the talking and I just sat back and enjoyed it.

            “Hey Toby?” Chris knocks on my door as I’m unpacking days of clothes.

            “Yeah Hot Stuff?” I don’t looks up from my suitcase until I hear her next to me. And when I do look at her, I see that she’s leaning in for a kiss and I would be one idiot if I didn’t free my hands up.

            Oh man was I right. This was something different. I could feel her hunger by the way she licks my bottom lip for access right away. I let her explore my mouth as I explore her body more. Yeah, we have made out before but my hands were always still.

            My hands explore her back. I can feel all my muscle move as she makes a slightest change of her body position. I make my way down to her hips. Her skin is so smooth that I just want all of her clothes off. I just want to know all her scars and curves. This feeling is new to me.

            “Take my shirt off.” Chris whispers as we catch air in our lungs. I don’t need to be told twice. I almost rip off her Navy shirt, the same one she wore when we first time we met.

            I’ve seen Chris in a bikini before but back then, I had to force myself not to look. Now, I have full access to what she is allowing. Then I feel Chris’s hand go under my shirt.

            “May I?” Chris asks as she ghosts her lips across from mine. Is she trying to kill me? I can’t even talk. I can only nod my head and my shirt is over my noggin in a second.

            My nerves left me as I see how my costar looks at my body. I automatically lifted her up from her butt and I feel her strong legs wrap around me. Since we are both wearing shorts, almost all of our body is connecting. I need more.

            I plop her on my bed and I hover over her.

            “Is there something on my face?” She whispers, and I laugh.  I place a soft kiss on her lips.

            “No. Just. You’re amazing. And you are incredibly sexy. But I’m afraid I’ll mess this up if it moves too fast.” My face starts getting warm and I bet that it’s red now. Christen just stares back at me so I explain myself more. “Not that I don’t want to do this right now. Having you like this is…I want us to have our first date. Before we go farther than a make out session.”

            Chris nods in agreement and she playfully grabs my boob but her face falls into a serious mood. “Wanna be my date for the premier?” She nonchalantly asks. Is she real

            “Like hold hands and kiss and shit?”

            “Well yeah. A date Tobin Heath. Just because People magazine called you ‘American Heart throb’ and yours truly is ‘Americas Sweetheart’ does not mean that we can’t have a normal date. If we kiss we kiss. If people start talking they start talking. If it doesn’t work out, then ok. But I am tired of simple kisses Tobin. I want all of you. Not in the physical way, but mentally. If that makes sense.”  Who knew Christen Press could be this direct on what she wants. The good part is that I want the same thing.

            “It makes perfect sense. And I guess I can go with you on a date.” I moan and roll to the other side of my bed.

            “How many girls asked you to do that?”

            “Do you really want to know?”

            “Holy shit dude I was joking. Now I want to know. Over 10?” She asks and sits up. I copy her position. My eyes drift to her bra and I need so much will power to pull my eyes away.

            “Add another 500. Here. Check how many people slid into my DM’s this past month.”

            Chris and I sit and talk like this for hours to come. I don’t even know how long it is until my stomach growls.

            “Wanna go to Chipotle?” I ask Chris.

            “ Right now?”

            “Yeah right now. Like you said. Two normal people. But we should probably get dressed.”

            “But I like when you don’t have a shirt on.”

            “Yeah well. With our new guidelines, shirts will help with that.” I look around my room to look for my old soccer jersey from a club I played with in the summer. Well. I found my shirt. But I find it going onto Chris.

            “What? Normal people.” I huff in response and I settle with her Navy shirt just because it was out and the closes to me. Before we leave, we both slip on sweatpants and head out.

            “Are you Tobin Heath?” The high school girl asks as its our time to order.

            “Yes I am.” I squint to see her name tag. “Well Nina. Can I have…” I order my burrito, Chris gets the bowl, we share chips and get water.

            “When is Kelley going to be back?” Chris asks me as we sit down in the corner booth. Kelley has been in Mexico having a well deserved vacation with her family.

            “In two days. Then she’s all mine for a few days!” I whisper excitedly. Kelley is my best friend, she has been for years but ever since my fame got big, she has been so busy with work and so have I. Our schedules are the same most of the time, but when that happens, we both are working so that’s hard. Yeah. We may not talk every day, but we usually set aside a few hours every week to just be together.

            “Do you miss her?”

            “Hell yeah I do. You have only really seen her as your manager. But I don’t even think of her like that. I still see her as my friend who pushed me to do the first audition. She has been there every step of the way in my life and lately I feel like…we- I don’t know. I know we both are busy but friends shouldn’t need to make an appointment with each other. I don’t know.” I spill out my feels over my burrito. I chew in silence and I look up to see Chris just smiling at me.

            “I know what you mean Toby. But you guys are important people. And you guys are busy. So yeah, sometimes you need to schedule when to even eat lunch together in your own home. But you give and your take in life. Maybe you guys can make sure you never work on Sunday. Sunday funday.”

            “You’re right. Yeah, I’ll talk to her. How’s your unrolled burrito?”

            We spend two hours just talking about life in that booth. I can sense so many pictures and videos being taken but I don’t care. This is a night focusing on being normal. Worrying about cameras taking unwanted pictures every time you are spotted outside is not normal.  

            “Nice ass!” A guy yelled from across Chipotle as Chris gets up to ask for more water. She tries her best to ignore it but her body language changes. “Hey. Am I not good enough for you?”

            “Hey!” I yell and I walk over to the guy who is sitting at a table in the middle of Chipotle. The other 4 guys that are with this ass look at me like I’m an idiot.

            “What do you want dyke.” The man barks out and stands up. I’m a taller girl. I have muscle from years of sports and mornings at the gym. But this guy has 6 inches and 50 pounds on me. I really hope his bark is bigger than his bite.

            “I want you to not act like an animal in front of your buddies.” I say and I shove him a little.

            “Oh yeah? I do what I want. I don’t care what these idiots say!” He shoves me back.

            “Lets just leave Tobin.” I hear Christen say and tugs my arm.

            “I think you do care what these idiots think. Because according to your actions in a public place, your dad cheated on your mom. And the one girl you have ever been with in high school saw your micropenis and just like your brain, you didn’t know how to use the two smallest things in your body.” I finish my speech with getting closer to the guy. “And if I hear another nasty sentence coming from you. I guarantee that I will fuck you up so bad that your idiot friends wont recognize you.” I stare this douche in the eyes and you can tell I won.

            “Lets go.” I say to Chris and I lead her out of the restaurant.

            “Tobin tobin! What was that all about?” Reports ask as we walk out. I grab Press’s hand and guide her through the herd of cameras to get to my car. Once I pull away from my parking spot and drive for a few minutes, I stop on a side street and put my car in park.

            “What the fuck was that?!” Chris yells at me.

            “What do you mean. That guy-“ I start but I get cut off.

            “No! We could have walked away and lived our lives without having that been done!”

            “No. That guy was being disrespectful to someone I care about. I am not going to stand by and allow that!” I yell back and grip my steering wheel hard enough to see my knuckles turn white.

            “This is about your ego Heath!”

            “Excuse me?” What ego!

            “Like everyone says. You’re all about you! That was about you proving something!”

            “Don’t.” I warn and I look into my favorite green eyes.

            “Fine. Just. Just drive.”

            And that is what I do. I drive with the love of my life sitting next to me disgusted by me.  


	10. The Red-Carpet

“So you haven’t talked to her?” Alex asks through my laptop.

            “No. I have nothing to say Lex. What she did was so wrong!” I defend myself.

            “When did you become the person that has that closed of a mind?”

            “The hell is that suppose to mean Morgan?” I sit up a little straighter, getting ready to argue.

            “The Christen Press I know will listen to both sides of the story before making a conclusion. The Christen Press I know learned those valuable life lessons from living in a navy base for almost half her life. Did you forget about all about that? Or is because this new ‘Being a millionaire’ getting to your head. Making you think that what ever you think automatically become right?”

            “Oh my god. You’re right. I fucked up Alex.”

            Tobin has been out with Kelley all day doing whatever so I’m staying up to talk to her. I hear the door open around 2am and hear laughing.

            “Press. Is that you?” KO asks and squints and starts laughing again. “TOBBBYYY. YOURE IN TROUBLE! Well. I’m going to my room.” Slurred my manager.

            “What did you say-oh. You’re up late.” Tobin calmly says and closes the door softly. I get off of the couch and walk towards her. I usually cry when I confront someone like this but so far so good. When I get close enough to Tobin, I can tell she’s sober and she looks well rested, but her eyes tell another story. She can’t even look at me. Oh great. Here comes the tears,

            “I am so sorry.” I whisper and try to control my emotions by that fails me. “I didn’t consider what-“ A sob comes out and that’s when Tobin finally looks at me and in a matter of seconds her arms are around me.

            “Shh. Chris it’s ok. I’m here.” I hear my Tobin say and she rubs circles on my back. I focus on that to calm down.

            “I didn’t listen to you. I just closed you out and focused on what I knew. That’s not me. And I am so sorry. I am sorry for not even asking if you were ok.” I Cry out and hug my girl even harder.

            “Chris. I forgive you. I understand where you are coming from and I understand that my actions were not the best. But if we are going to be more than friends, then that can never happen again. We are equals. Your opinion is just as valuable as mine. And I hope you feel that same way.” Tobin grabs my face ands softly uses her long sleeve shirt to take care of my tears.

            “I do Tobin.” I’m afraid if I talk too loudly, I’ll start crying again.

            “Ok. Good.” Tobin kisses the top of my head. “Lets to bed ok?”

            “Can I sleep in your bed?” I ask like a small child.

            “Of course Chris. Go get ready. I’ll meet you there in 10?”

            I go to my room and I change into the matching onesie Tobin and I have. I’m Luigi and she’s Mario of course. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a bun. I grab my grab my phone, send a quick text to Alex telling her what happened.

            “No shit!” Tobin yells as I walk into her room and she’s wearing her onesie.

            “Great minds think alike” I laugh and walk over to Tobin’s bathroom where she’s about to brush her teeth. I hug her from behind. “I’m glad you don’t hate me.” I honestly say and burry my face in her back.

            Tobin finishes brushing her teeth and then turns around to face me. “I could never hate you. I like you too much.” Tobin confesses and puts her arms around my neck. “And our date is in two days.”

            “Mhm” I murmur and kiss her lips softly then I hear my phone go off multiple times.

            “You should turn it off.” Tobin whispers and pushes me against the wall. My phone was forgotten right away.

            “Tobin!” I smack her awake. I woke up in the middle of the night to go pee and I realized I left my phone in the bathroom. When I was going to the bathroom I looked through my phone and that is when I realized why my phone was going crazy. Tobin published a picture of us in her bathroom. I was hugging her from behind and she had her toothbrush hanging from her mouth, You can see my arms wrapped around tightly around her waist and my eyes were closed as my head laid on the corner of her back. It was really cute actually.

            “Whattttt.” Tobin moans and rolls away from me.

            “You didn’t ask if you could post that picture.” I whine back and push her again to make her lay on her back. I then straddle her. This makes here automatically open her eyes.

            “You said be normal and that is normal.” Her hands grab each leg and start moving up and down slowly.

            “Yeah yeah.” I kiss her quickly I lay down on top of her. “Goodnight.” I kiss the side of her neck and I feel her body tense up automatically. This is going to be fun. I grab her head and push it aside and held it there as I kiss her neck more.

            “Fuck Christen.” Tobin whimpers. That night we didn’t fall asleep for another 3 hours.

            “Guyysss.” I hear someone yell and loud knocking. “Both of your parents are here and you both need to be decent. Kelley yells. Parents.

            “Shit!” Tobin shoots straight up and rips off her onesie and starts to put on random clothes. I slowly get up and look through Tobins closet. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” Tobin says as she grabs socks, kisses me quickly and leaves her room.

            “Meet you downstairs.” I mock. I grab a simple black shirt and gray Nike sweats. I’m nervous but not really at the same time. Just…Tobin hardly talks about her family. All I know is they have money.

            “Hey honey!” My dad yells and gives me a big hug.

            “Hey Dad. Hey Mom.” I hug my mom next. I look across the kitchen to see Tobin talking to her mom and her dad is already looking in the fridge talking to Kelley who is siting at the kitchen table.

            “You should introduce yourself.” My mom whispers to me and pushes me towards.

            “Umm…hello.” I say and they look at me like I’m an alien.

            “Ohhh Tobin she is just as beautiful as you said.” Tobin mom said as she moves in for a hug.

            “Thank you Mrs. Heath. I’m glad I’m finally meeting you.” I shyly say as I peak over to see Tobin’s face as red as a tomato. “Hello Mr. Heath.” He sticks out his hand for a shake. Tobin leaves us so she can say hi to my parents.

            “So Christen, are you nervous for tomorrow?” The three of us sit down on the couch.

            “Yeah. I just hope people like the movie. We’ll start hearing comments in about 6 hours when the first premiere in London happens. But I’m glad we’re having the big one in Chicago.”

            The parents, Kelley, Tobin, and I spend the whole day staying in just talking and getting to know each other. I found out that Tobin’s parents own a hospital in New Jersey and help with Tobin’s non-profits.  We all have breakfast together. Then we talk. We ate lunch. Then we played board games and talked even more. When dinner was coming around, I found myself magnetized by Tobin. I knew exactly where she was because I could feel it.

            Tobin sat in the middle of Kelley and I.

            “How was that upgrade to the ER?” Kelley asks MR and MRS Heath.

            “Oh just wonderful. How are your parents Kelley? Are they still in Florida?” Mr. Heath asks.

            “Yeah. They’re flying up tomorrow.”

            “So Tobin. Do you get nervous for something like tomorrow or are you use to it?” My mother asks.

            “I still get anxious. Not nervous. I can’t change how the movie is going to come out. We all just have to remember not to answer questions about how we think the movie went. Even one hesitation will make the press go crazy.”

            We talk even more but we all call it a night around 9:30 because we all are going to be busy tomorrow. Tobin and I are having nonstop interviews. Kelley is spending the first half of the day with her parents. Mine and Tobin parents are going to explore the city.

            Tobin and I are both so tired that we hardly talk when we hit her bed. Sleep found me not even a minute later.

            “So. In only three hours, you guys will be hitting the red carpet.”  A YouTube star asked. I really don’t remember her name. This is our 10th interview and all I want to do is sleep.

            “You got it, Hannah.” Oh! Hannah Hart. “And you’ll go too and follow us for your blog.”

            “Of course! I think this is amazing how much hype there is for a lesbian movie. Will we cry?”

            “Harder than you did in ‘Blue is the Warmest Color’” I joke and Tobin dies of laughter and Hannah looks between us.

            “Well. I’ll let you guys go. But here. Take one of my GoPros. Record the process of getting ready. I think my followers would enjoy that.” Hannah says and hands the camera to me.

            “Hey guys. This is our house. Well actually Tobin’s and Kelley’s. I just buy groceries and clean up after these slobs. Anyways. The make up artists and our stylist are on the way over.” I say into the GoPro as I do a quick tour. I end the tour with the kitchen where Tobin is making herself a sandwich.  

            “Hey babe. Do you want this sandwich? These events take a long time.” Tobin offers and looks up to see that the camera is in my hands. “That better not make the final cut!” Tobin runs after me and I sprint away. I make it to our room and I think I’m clear. When I step out from the bathroom I feel strong arms around me.

            “Let me go Toby!”  
            “Kiss me then maybe I will.” Tobin whispers in my ear.

            “Your wish is my command.” I turn off the camera and lean into my Princess of Shining Armor.

            “You try to record something.” I yell to Tobin across the room as we are getting expertly dressed on either sides of the living room.

            “You wanna do the sex tape now?!”

            “TOBIN!”

            We get dressed but we aren’t allowed to look at each other. After our makeup or stylist make the grand reveal.

            “Open your eyes on a count of three. One. Two. Three!” I open my eyes to a stunning Tobin Heath. Shes wearing her favorite white Converse, gray pants, a light blue shirt, suspenders, and a black bowtie. Her outfit goes well with mine. I’m wearing a tight fitting sleeveless low cut dress. Actually a little bit lower than I like but they said my boobs wont slip. The top is black, then the tight black turns into a flowing blue that fades its colors perfectly.

            “You look fucking amazing! Oh my god!” Tobin runs over to me, hugs me and twirls me around. When she puts me down and kisses me hard. “I have the hottest date tonight!”

            “You look amazing too Toby.” I laugh as my girl takes out her phone and starts taking pictures of me.

            “Your boobs look like. Super perky too.”

            “Tobin.”

            “Here you go Heath. You guys need to get to the limo outside. But lets take a picture of you guys.” Tobins hair stylist said, hands back the GoPro and uses my phone to take pictures.

            “oh. I forgot the piece of resistance.” I don’t think she said that wrong. But she digs through her pant pocket to dig out her glasses. She only uses them when she wants to read at night or run out of her contacts. “Being normal.” My dork says and buckles herself into the limo.

            “I’m nervous.” I finally admit as our limo stops and it time to get out. The scream of fans already break through the limo walls.

            “I’ll be by your side the whole time. Let me hold your phone babe. You will want to use your hands.” I hand Tobin my phone. I count down from 10 in my head and once I hit 1, I open the door. The lights of all the camera flashing blind me for a second. I’m temporarily stunned until I feel someone’s hand in mine.

            “Just like riding a bike.” Tobin reminds us both. Her hand stays in mine until we reach the main part of the red carpet.

            “Can you take the pictures first?” I shyly whisper through the screams. I guess at the main part, everyone takes individual pictures in front of a jungle of cameras.

            “No problem.” Tobin winks at me and walks out confidently and automatically looks at peace. She first just rests her hands on her suspenders. Then a minute later, she puts her hands in her pockets. Now its my turn. Tobin gives me a big smile and pulls out her phone.

            “Strike a pose for us Pressey baby!” She yells and acts like the press right in front of them. They all look annoyed. But this relaxes me and puts a huge smile on my face. After what feels like only a second, Tobin walks up to me and we take pictures together. The first group of pictures we have our arms around each other. Of course Tobin’s hand is right above my butt. After that round, I grab Tobins arm.

            “Kiss me.” I whisper to Tobin and she looks at me shocked. I give her a reassuring smile. Tobin grabs my waists and plants her lips on mine. Its only a 10 second kiss but this is when I knew. This is when I knew I was so in love with THE Tobin Heath and her million dollar everything.


	11. The Oscars

“Are you nervous?” Kelley asks me and fixes my bowtie for me.

            “More than you know. Run over the plan for me one more time.” I pace back and forth in the dressing room. Chris has an interview with Hannah Hart again. Hannah is doing a solid in making a collage for Chris and I when I pop the question. It’s been over two years since we met and this is the Oscars that our film is finally being nominated. The date we had the premiere was the weird time to where our film couldn’t be in that year Oscars, so here we are.

            “So if you guys win Best Picture. I will give you a hug and slip the ring in your pocket. The Oscars know that if you guys win that you will pop the questions so right when Chris starts talks, Hannah’s collage she made of you guys will play. In that moment everyone will be focused on that so that’s the time you get on one knee. Easy as pie.” Kelley jokes to lighten the mood.

            “Yeah. All we need to do is win.” Our movie is nominated for over 15 Oscars but Best Picture is the one award every team wants to get. I’m also nominated for best Actress. But I’ve gotten that 3 times before so I really don’t care.

            “We’ll win. Lets go stud.”

            “Are you nervous?” Chris asks as we take our time walking down the red carpet.

            “Yeah. Just a lot on the line tonight babe. You deserve this.” I motion to all the cameras pointed to her. “I just want people to recognize that.”

            “Oh stop!” Press hits my arm and that conversation is over. I have been named the best actress since Meryl Streep but you can’t hide your true emotion from your best friend and love of your life.

            “Hey!” Chris runs over and hugs her parents and mine as well.

            “You two look stunning.” This year, everyone attending the Oscars are wearing Black for the Silence Breakers and sexual assault. It’s really a brilliant idea. This is the biggest thing that will happen for awhile and we need to use this platform to point out something that IS a problem in our society.

            The lights dim and get bright again, signaling that the Oscars will start soon. As Chris and I take our seats, a camera comes by and records us doing so. I don’t know why people want to see us take a seat but people have kinks I guess.

            “We got this babe.” I whisper in Chris’s ear and give her a peck on the check.

            “Hey dudes!” Kelley yells and everyone looks at us.

            “Hey dude.” I reply and give her a sitting hug. My best friend squeezes me in reassurance and that helps a lot.

            The Oscars go on and get to Best Actress. They read off the nominees and I’m the first name that gets read. A pain second minute goes by until they announce the winner.

            “And the winner is…TOBIN HEATH!”  I heard my name and my ears start to ring with all the cheers. I hug Kelley again and kiss Christen.

            “Wow. I am really honored to be even named with all those amazing women. I wont take a long time but I want everyone at home to know is that if you put your whole heart into something…dreams come true. Hey Alex Morgan. And thank you guys.” I wink into the camera and walk off the stage. I promised Alex that if I won, I would give her shout out.

            “Alright. Stand here Tobin.” A camera man said and took some pictures of me. The next stop I take is to the engraver who engraves the names right in front of you. I’m in my seat in 10 minutes with Oscar in my hand.

            “I’m so proud of you babe!” Chris yells and hugs me again.

            “Thanks Love.”

            The last award given that night was Best Picture.

            “And the winner is…..Military Love!” We won? WE WON! Oh. Shit. My hands get nervous as I hug everyone and save Kelley as the last night.

            “Here you go killer.” KO whispers into my ear and slips the box into my pocket.

            “Love you.” I escort Chris to the stage. Everyone pushes me towards the mic first.

            “Everything you saw on that screen for our film could not have been possible without all of our amazing crew.” I started listing off people who couldn’t make it tonight. “So to everyone on the stage and to those people I listed, this is your award!” The crowd cheers and now is Chris’s turn.

            “I just-“ The mic cuts off and the video on the big screen behind us starts playing. Its my face in our room in a hoodie and sweats.

            “So I bet you’ll be mad at me for doing this now. But oh well. I hope you like this Babe. Hannah Hart made this so if you don’t its her fault.” The screens says and I keep my eyes on the screen to make sure I don’t chicken out.

            The first scene is Christine’s audition in her favorite Navy shirt that I now have. Next comes her snap story of us arriving to our first day shooting. Then comes my Insta story of her pacing our dressing room with the script in her hand. The next few seconds is our selfies that we took every day we filmed. Then my reaction of how she was dressed for our premiere.

            “Your boobs look really perky!” I hear myself say. Hart said she was going to edit it out. The next minute is our small moments that have been caught. Once the ends starts, I take the ring our and get on one knee. They turned off the lights so only a few people could see and thankfully I don’t think the were paying attention.

            The collage ended and all the lights turned off and only a spot light on only Chris and I turns on slowly. Christen turns around slowly and she gasps and puts her hands over her mouth.

             “Every moment we spend together I swear is the best. Every moment we are apart, I still only think about you. Every morning I love because I wake up to my favorite green eyes. And I don’t want to live without waking up to that. So what do you say. Will you marry me Christen Press.” My throat is dry at the end of the speech. Don’t cry just yet Heath.

            “Yes!” Christen barely gets out and gives me long kiss while I’m still on my knee. When we were done, I get up and slip on the perfect ring on the perfect girl and of course it fit perfectly. Everything is perfect.


End file.
